


Least Expected

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [58]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Rohan, Third Age, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Halbarad’s first appearance had taken a different turn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Least Expected

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2008: 3rd Place – Genres: Alternate Universe: Drabbles

Soon after crossing the Fords of Isen a sharp challenge disturbs the night.

“Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North I am,” I call back. “We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan.”

One rider comes forward from the shadowy host facing us. No warrior, this: a wizened figure, face oddly pale by starlight.

“You won’t find him here; unbidden stranger that he was...”

Too slow to react to his furtive hand-signal, the lethal arrow quickly robbing me of all senses but pain, the last I hear in life his mocking words:

“...like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Of all joys this is the least expected!” – Aragorn’s words in RotK, The Passing of the Grey Company.  
> \- Halbarad’s dialogue is taken from the actual scene ibid.  
> \- Gríma’s appearance is as described in TTT, The King of the Golden Hall.  
> \- “We welcomed guests kindly in the better days, but in these times the unbidden stranger finds us swift and hard”, says Éomer in TTT, The Riders of Rohan.
> 
>  
> 
> _18.05.08 B-drabble for Dwimordene, who requested AU stories._


End file.
